Our Song
by The Initiate Shadowhunter
Summary: There wasn't some kind of book that listed everything that was attractive about Erza Scarlet (though if there were his life would be a lot easier) so instead he settled for it being everything. Erza Scarlet was his perfect dream and she had been since they were kids; and now that she was in his life she sure as hell wasn't getting out that easily.
1. Disgusting

**Chapter One! Disgusting (Laxus X Mira) **

**Beware the sexual jokes. Flirty! Laxus is fun to write, did you know that? ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mirajane Strauss was the oldest of three siblings. The middle child was Elfman, who had once been shy and easily frightened only to grow up and become loud and obsessed with being a "man" after he believed that he had killed their little sister. That was what had caused to biggest impact on Elfman and Mirajane's personalities. As a young girl Mira was loud, violent, and Erza Scarlet's biggest rival. She had worn short, tight, and revealing clothes. Now she wore long dresses and kept her bangs up. She was now clumsy and smart. She was obsessed with making people happy; so she would constantly be found match-making. Elfman had become loud and was always looking for a fight; much like she had used to be. They changed so much because there hadn't been three against the world anymore; it was only the two of them. They depended on each other. Eventually, though, they got a happy moment to begin again when they discovered that Lisanna was still alive. But that's not what this is about. This is about who had become her clutch after Lisanna disappeared into Edolas.

No one had known. He was the only man to know about her bad temper. She was calm and collected but then there was him… he just had this magical way of pissing her off with the simplest of words.

"Oi, Mira bring me another beer!" Oh look, there he was now. He was acting like she was his personal maid. Like she_ wasn't_ busy right now trying to get Cana her daily fill of alcohol that was enough to knock out seven men… and that was trying to be hopeful that it was more.

"Coming right up, jack ass…" Mira mumbled before covering her mouth with her hand while gasping. Just then she remembered being that teenage girl that was picking fights with Laxus for no reason.

Laxus began to laugh and she turned around to see him right in front of her on a stool at the bar.

"Now that's the devil I know." He smirked and she glared at him, if looks could kill Laxus would be dead. Twice.

"That part of me is locked up deep inside of me." She said indignantly as she turned her head up and away from him, her nose in the air.

"Well then it seems that I can get up _deep inside of you _to bring her out." He said slyly. Mira almost dropped the glass mug with a bright blush staining her cheeks as she sputtered and Laxus merely began to laugh.

"That's not funny Laxus, if someone over hears this conversation they'll get the wrong idea." Mira informed and he grinned maliciously.

"But Mira_jane _the only people here that could possibly hear us is Gajeel and Natsu, but Natsu isn't quite smart enough to get is, is he? And Gajeel is too busy with that bookworm to pay attention to our conversation. Besides that Wendy girl isn't here, she went out shopping with Laki and Bisca." Laxus said as though he were chastising her.

"God I hate you. I could just kill you sometimes." Again she was shocked as Laxus' smirk grew into one like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well, well twice in one day Mira?" He teased.

"Don't push you luck Laxus." Mira gave him a glare that reminded him so much of the young demon girl he remembered. She was younger than him but he had a crush on her when they were kids. Now he had seen a side of her that was so vulnerable after the supposed death of Lisanna. After he cheered her up, today he has no idea how he did it he had just let her cry against him while he awkwardly patted her back, she slowly began to change from a bandit to a baby.

He liked to think that he had something to do with that change.

"I think that I'm willing to try it, _Mi-ra-ja-ne." _He sounded out her name flirtatiously. It had no outward effect on her and she liked to think that he didn't see the pink color taking over her face.

"Look at what you do to me, Laxus. You bring out that girl that I've tried so desperately to hide." She scolded him and he found delight in it. _"God, am I turning into a masochist as I get older?" _He thought with an inward grunt. He winked at her.

"Well, if you looked at what you do to me you'd be quite embarrassed." He said so bluntly, had he no shame!?

"Laxus, hush already! Do you have any shame in that hulky body of yours?" She glared at him. He smirked at her.

"Do you want the honest truth, a lie, or a pick up line?" He flirted shamelessly. Mirajane merely face-palmed, she felt like she needed to slam her head against the table- repeatedly.

.

.

.

Mirajane was the last one in the guild that night, well besides Laxus. The master had allowed her to close down but only if someone stayed with her. Laxus was the first to volunteer. The master immediately said yes to him, and Mira felt like hitting something…or someone who was freakishly tall and muscular and handsome and flirty and complex and sweet and awkward and so incredibly obnoxious. Okay so she found him attractive and had a crush on him when she was younger but still. That didn't mean anything now, she had long since given up on that childish crush… but it became so much more. She realized when she was crying, hidden in a storage closet at the guild about the supposed death of her precious baby sister. She had been wondering if someone would ever be able to help her move on and if she could ever fall in love with someone.

Of course the spirits stepped in and sent Laxus into the storage closet right after she thought those words. Maybe it was a sign, but she thinks more like the spirits were spiting her for some reason.

Why would she be stuck with that jerk being the one that the spirits chose for her?

After she realized she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him, she realized that it was too late to press the eject button and escape.

"Here Mira, for your hard work today," Laxus handed her a small glass of alcohol. She rarely drank any kind of alcohol because she was a light-weight, but she figured that one small glass would help get her mind off of her problems now… right?

She took a sip and felt woozy; she started to fall over after she finished the entire glass. She landed against Laxus' chest and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What did you slip into my drink?" Mira asked in haze. Laxus couldn't believe it. He knew Mirajane was a light weight but he didn't know that she was _this much of a light-weight._

"Nothing Mira, if I did you would've known." He said. In a flash Mira turned to where she was facing him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. Somehow her hair had fallen out of its holder and her bangs hung loosely in front of her eyes.

_"Oh god, why the hell do you want to do something for me __**now**__?"_ Laxus thought as Mira looked up through half lidded eyes and her lips were parted slightly. She was blushing slightly and her eyes were shining with an emotion that Laxus couldn't quite pin-point.

"Laxus," She whispered and she sounded like she did when they were kids. He couldn't lie when he said that she was incredibly hot right now. He had gotten over fighting with himself about being in love with her when he left after being kicked out of the guild because of what he did at the Fantasia Parade.

When he thought of home while he was gone, Mira's face would always appear right behind his closed eyes.

That's how he realized that he loved her. She was home to him, a place for solace and comfort. She saw a light in him that he didn't even see himself.

"Mira," He breathed and she leaned up close to him, barely brushing her lips against his before whispering into his ear.

_"Sucker, oh and I can see what I do to you." _She planted a kiss on his lips before stumbling away, hips swaying as she made it towards the guild doors. Before she walked out she turned to him with a smirk and a wink.

"Don't forget to lock up after you're done fixing your little problem." Mira grinned as Laxus' face flushed a light pink and he sunk a little farther into the darkness.

There was the woman he loved, that feisty one that was just simmering below the surface.

He was just the only one to see it… and be affected by it.

.

.

.

**LOL poor Laxus was left hanging there wasn't he? xD Flirty! Mira is a fun Mira, as is Flirty! Laxus~**


	2. Pound The Alarm

**This is Laxus X Cana, I like this ship. But if I got to choose he would be with Mirajane… but this ship is cute and I never really see anything for it. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Troll King does (Rants about chapter 264)**

.

.

.

"Hey Mira, can you fill my glass up a little more?" Cana Alberona yelled from the table, lifting her mug up to show her it was completely empty. The white haired barmaid came over and placed an entire pitcher on the table.

"Well Cana! You broke your record, meaning you get the rest tonight for free." Mira smiled and Cana cheered.

"Hell yeah, free beers!" She chanted while pumping her fist into the air, the loud pounding music in the club droning out her excitement. Mirajane merely laughed at her friend before walking over to the bar again. She had known Cana since she first found the club. She became a regular and everyone there knew her. She had the drinking capacity of fifty grown men, give or take.

Cana wore a tight, reveling cut off shirt and short-shorts with boots on. She had and exotic appearance that captivated more men than she knew.

Over at a table not too far away some young-just-turned-twenty-one year olds, Cana was only 26 and had been coming here for 5 years now. Seeing new fresh faces was certainly enjoyable. One was blonde, and the other one had blue hair.

"Oi, you girls wanna drink?" Cana called and they turned towards her. She got up and walked over with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" The blue haired girl asked. Cana grinned.

"C'mon, it's tradition for the biggest drinker in the club to give the newbies a free beer!" Cana said while throwing her arm around the blondes shoulder.

"Cana, stop lyin' to those poor girls, they're barely old enough to drink." A tall blonde man said as he crossed his arms, staring down at her.

"Oh shuddup Ex-Lax," Cana said and the blonde man glared.

"I thought you grew out of the bad nicknames faze." He said and Cana laughed loudly.

"You could only be so lucky." She turned back to the girls like the blonde wasn't there.

"I know just the thing to get 'ya all to come out of your shells! Mira, get them a round of beers and call in my girls." Mirajane nodded and quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text. Next she brought out a round for all the girls.

"If you ever need a bad bitch, let me know and I'll call a few." She winked and the girls shyly sipped their drinks while Cana took the other pitcher and guzzled it down. The doors flew open and in walked four girls. One had blue hair, one had red hair, one had green hair, and one had purple… they had a rainbow color of hair. As they passed by the guys whistled, and they knew who they were immediately.

The blue haired girl was named Juvia Lockser, she wore a cut off white button up shirt and a black tie, and she had on a short tight skirt and fishnets with knee-high black boots. She had on a man's necklace and said man was smirking at her from across the room. He had black hair and was missing most of his clothes. Her hand was propped on her left hip and she stood to the left.

The girl with green hair was named Bisca Connell; she was married to Alzack and the mother of one, Asuka. She had on what looked like a swim suit top with a red leather jacket over it. Her skirt was short and she had on cow-girl boots. Her husband was sitting in the crowd and whistled at her, she winked at him and he blushed while grinning. She had her hand on her right hip, standing across from Juvia on the right.

The girl with purple hair was named Laki Olietta, her hair was short and she had on glasses; and the whole glasses look- it worked for her. She had on a tight, low cut purple dress and black heels. She stood in front of Juvia with her arms crossed, she was behind Erza.

Mirajane joined them and stood next to Laki, her hair down and she wore a strappy purple top and black short skirt with knee-high black leather heels.

The last one was a girl with long scarlet hair tied up high into a pony tail. She wore a tight black dress with black tights on underneath. Her dress was low cut and showed on some cleavage. She had on black heels as well. Her boyfriend, Jellal, was currently glaring at any man who dared to linger his gaze on her too long, showing them that the beautiful scarlet haired woman was his. She was in the center of the girls.

"Took ya long enough," Cana smirked.

"Oh hush it, be lucky we came at all. I was busy with something." Erza said and Cana winked.

"More like with someone," She smirked at Cana and they all stood in front of the table.

"Girls I'd like you to meet the clubs newest costumers. Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia; let's give 'em a big old fairy tail club welcoming shall we?" Cana drunkenly giggled.

"Let's get this party started!" Bisca yelled. Everyone crowded into the dance floor and began to dance to the music.

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor  
you know we getting hotter, and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

Pound the alarm!  
Pound the alarm!  
Pound the alarm!

Cana was dancing in the center of the crowded dance floor, surrounded by many people as a pair of arms slither around her waist. She who it was immediately, for no other man was stupid enough to touch her in fear of what a certain man might do.

"Ex-Lax huh," He breathed into her ear, making of the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Gotta problem with it?" She asked him teasingly as she was pulled closer to him.

"Maybe, maybe not," She felt Laxus' smirk against her neck as she danced.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" She asked with a smirk.

"You can certainly make it up to me tonight," Laxus placed a kiss in the junction between her shoulder and her neck, glaring at all of the men in the area.

"Bring it on, big boy." She smirked at him as the song ended.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Ex-Lax… I mean Laxus story xD He's attacking my feels right now so yeah… My goal for the next one is GrayZa. (WOO ONE OF MY TOP SHIPS!)**


	3. Na, Na, Na

**MYSTOGAN AND KNIGHTWALKER FTW! I just love this couple so much it's crazy. I wish they got together because honestly, who is a better fit for Mystogan than Knightwalker? AU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_We've got a bit of love hate  
you take me to the edge then you hit the breaks _

_I say it's over one day  
But then I'm crawling back, beggin' you to stay _

_We make up and we break up all the time  
I'll say that I hate a song  
and then you'll go request it the whole night long _

_Some people say it's so wrong  
But even when we fight girl you turn me on  
we make up and we break up all the time _

_We're like na, na, na  
Then we're like yeah, yeah, yeah  
Always like na, na, na  
Then we're like yea yeah, yeah,  
No we can't make up our minds  
Cos when we think we got it right  
We go na, na, na, na, na, na... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jeez, I hate this song…" The man with blue hair sighed as he sat at a table in the tavern. He had been dragged there by the red-headed she demon that he called his girlfriend. The two constantly fought but they always got back together. She drove him crazy, but she always told him that he wasn't exactly sun-shine and rainbows like he seemed to think he was.

"Oh?" Erza Knightwalker asked as an evil grin began to appear on her face.

"What are you planning?" Jellal, who was sometimes called Mystogan due to his somewhat mysterious habits, said with a suspicious look. Erza merely gave him a look of fake innocence as she stood up.

"I'll be back in a second." She winked and he watched as her hips swayed while she walked. He was curious as to what she was doing but knew that if he got up to see what she was doing he would most likely get beat to a bloody pulp by that masochist. She honestly found some weird (and undeniably sexy) pleasure of beating him to a pulp. She also liked to beat up anyone and everyone that was within her reach when pissed off.

"When does this song end again?" He wondered quietly.

"Oh, it should be over soon dude." A random guy said while passing by, looking as in pain by the song as Jellal was, "oh, and nice tattoo." He said before leaving. Jellal looked around, no spot of his little vixen.

"Huh, shouldn't this song be over by now?" He asked himself. Suddenly Erza sat down next to him, smirking at him.

"Talking to yourself is the first step into insanity." She said, actually sounding gentle while pressing a finger to his temple. He grinned; he was the only one that got to see that gentle side of her and that gave him a weird sense of satisfaction.

"You wouldn't let me go crazy, would you?" He teased. She smirked, eyes twinkling with mystery.

"No but only because I wouldn't have my walking punching bag there for me at all times of the day." She said and Jellal laughed, giving the now blushing girl (who nearly never blushed) and knowing look. He hadn't missed the 'my' in her sentence and he knew that she had a double meaning in her words. What she was really say was, "No I wouldn't let that happen because I wouldn't have you there for me when I needed you- which is all the time." But her pride didn't allow her to say something as weak and girlish.

Hell, the fact that they were even dating was a shock to some. The way the two seemed to spite each other, more from Erza than him; other people didn't understand most of the time. But Jellal loved picking fights with Erza, she would always move closer to him without her noticing (one of his favorite traits about her) and her eyes would flicker into a burning determination.

Their fights, they actually had a way of turning him on and she knew that. Oh she knew that all too damn well and used it to her advantage every chance she got. She wondered if she had been rubbing off on him.

Her determination to win anything and everything had been what had interested him in her in the first place.

.

.

.

They were in their senior classes together and the two ended up in an extremely deadly fight at the school's sports festival. She was on the Blue Team with a blue head band on and he was on the Red Team, his band on his forehead as well.

They were the last two with head bands still and their partners and everyone else had been defeated. That left the two of them, her glaring at him in a deadly manner while Jellal merely gave her an amused look. That had infuriated Erza Knightwalker, that he could look so damn cocky; like he had this fight in the bag. Well, she was going to be sure that he was wrong.

When they fought they had scared some people. It ended with him pining her roughly to the ground and in some weird-split-second unison, they ripped each other's head bands off; ending in a tie to the displeasure to both.

That night while everyone else was at the bomb fire he had stayed behind and wondered around looking for Erza. After their fight she had disappeared. And he was more than curious to find out where she had gotten too. Jellal had never once been so interested in _anyone _and so he needed answers to why he was captivated by the most deadly and lethal girl in all of Edolas.

He spotted her; he only knew it was her by her dim outline sitting by the window in the classroom. She was sitting on a ledge that over looked where the bomb fire was being held. She was lit-up by the fire and he felt a blush on his face and his heart started to pound painfully in his chest.

"I know you're out there so whoever is there might as well come out." Erza said without turning. Her long red hair was down and her noticeable scar across her face only added to her beauty in Jellal's opinion. It meant that she had actually been through things in her life that had made her stand out and not like the other girls at their school who were pampered since birth.

"Catch," Jellal said as he opened the door and tossed her a water bottle. She turned and caught it with ease before realizing who it was that was there. She gave him a nasty glare.

"What do _you_ want?" She snapped and he shrugged, trying to act cool and nonchalant.

"Just wanted to know why you aren't down there enjoying yourself." He said simply, walking over to sit on the ledge across from her. Some of her hair was in front of her eyes and Jellal wanted to push it away so he'd have better luck at seeing her eye color.

"What's it to you?" She barked, Jellal knew that she had put her walls up the minute he stepped into the room and he was determined to break them down.

"I'm just curious." He said simply.

"Yeah, well curiosity killed the cat." She was still looking out the window, the flames dancing in her eyes.

"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back." He said, watching her. She tensed and glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, sounding cautious. Jellal thought for a moment, he wasn't sure how to answer her question. He had never been good with words and right now was his only chance to take action.

So he did. He leaned forward, pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her. She had been stunned for a minute, then two, and she had found herself playing a new game to win. So when she pressed her lips to his, returning his kiss, he felt like he had been hit with a sock full of rocks. She quickly dominated the kiss, and Jellal was ever submissive, liking her kiss too much to screw it up and have her leave.

When they needed to breathe though, she pulled away. Jellal groaned as she did, and she smirked at him, somehow she had ended up sitting on his lap and he was pressed against the wall, her legs on either side of his.

"Well, aren't you needy? You asked for this, and I'm willing to give." She winked and Jellal's only thoughts as she aggressively kissed him again were simple, really.

_"God damn, I think I'm in love… just please god, don't let her smack me when this is over." _

Needless to say his prayer had _had _not been answered as he left the class room with a red hand print on his face, a smirking girl, and a new feeling burning in his chest that the girl he was holding close to him by her hip had caused. He never wanted to let her go, because really, someone like her only came around once.

.

.

.

Not long after they ended their fling to settle for dating, and he learned why she had been quiet and never joined in festivities. It was because she was actually shy and didn't know how to deal with people without screaming or yelling.

But that was other people and he wasn't anybody.

He was Jellal, and he was the lucky (or unlucky if you were anyone else) guy that she had fallen in love with. Though she had only said it once and refused to say something so girly and mushy again.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she was eating and her hair now much shorter hair was about to fall in her face. He reached out and pushed it behind her ear. She rolled her eyes and continued eating, immune to what other girls would have swooned at.

"Hey Erza," He started once he noticed something.

"Hm?" She asked without looking at him.

"Why the hell is this song still playing?"

.

.

.

.

**Oh how I loved this xD The classroom scene is definitely my favorite ;3 **


	4. One Thing

**GRAYZA FTW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing.

_._

_._

_._

Gray glared as he rushed through the woods, he knew that this mission was a dumb choice but those four insisted on it. He could only hope that Erza was okay. Happy, Natsu, and Lucy had been blown in one direction and he and Erza had been separated from them and each other.

He didn't even want to think about what would happen if she was hurt, or if something happened to her. He would blame himself; she had already nearly died at the Tower Of Heaven and he almost lost her if it weren't for Natsu.

Now he couldn't let her die; she died and so many people would too.

He included, so he had to find her; Right_ damn now. _

He looked up and saw her, feeling relieved. She was in Heavens Wheel Armor, but then her armor disappeared just as she defeated her enemy.

Gray took off running and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Gray?" She asked groggily, she was banged up and bruised really bad.

"Sh, shut up. You can't talk now; you're in a bad condition. I'm going to get you some help; okay?" Gray said and she nodded before closing her eyes. He was worried about her so he picked her up bridal style so he could make sure she was breathing.

She had always been running through his mind, something about her was incredibly addicting to him and he couldn't tell what it was. There wasn't some kind of book that listed everything that was attractive about Erza Scarlet (though if there were his life would be a lot easier) so instead he settled for it being everything.

He looked down and saw her breathing stop. He quickly laid her on the ground and began to push on her chest.

Erza Scarlet was his perfect dream and she had been since they were kids; and now that she was in his life she sure as _hell _wasn't getting out that easily.

"Damn you Erza, just come back okay?" He asked while fighting away tears that he hadn't shed since Lyra's song had reminded him of Ur. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, trying to bring her back with CPR.

When he pulled back she began to cough and her eyes slowly opened. As soon as she propped herself up on her elbows he attacked her into a hug.

"Damnit Erza, don't do that again!" He yelled and ended up crying anyway.

"W-what…?" She asked before realizing just how shaken up he was.

"You nearly died; I had to bring you back. You scared the shit out of me." He said and Erza frowned and lightly hugged him.

"I'm sorry," She said and he looked at her.

"Damn right you're sorry! I thought you were going to die- I wouldn't know what to do if that happened!" He yelled, his eyes not leaving hers. Her eyes widened.

"Why would you not know what to do Gray, you would have to move on." She said and he smacked her, and he knew that she would get him back later.

"Don't say that. I couldn't just move on if you died dumb ass!" He glared and she gave him a dumbstruck expression. She had no idea what just happened.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked after a heavy silence.

"I love you. I have since we were kids and if you died I would have died to, is that obvious enough for you?" He said before holding his head in his hands. She was so damn complex that he had to be straight forward- which he wasn't very good at when it came to girls.

He heard a gasp and he knew it was Erza, so looking over he saw Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. Lucy had been the one to gasp; she was in shock because she hadn't of expected Gray to love Erza. He had hid it so well that it was scary. Natsu was confused, he only knew that he saw Gray slap Erza and she got confused after that. Happy was trying not to ruin the mood by laughing and saying, "You loooove her," because he knew that an angry ice mage and an angry re-quip mage was a bad combination.

"Natsu, get Erza. We have to take her to get help." Gray said as he walked away from Erza, his black hair covering his eyes.

"Gray wait," Lucy tried to stop him while Erza merely stared in shock at him as he left.

Natsu lifted her up and began to carry her in the direction that Gray had left.

She didn't like the feel of the emptiness that was left in her chest after he left.

.

.

.

.

"Gray, you should go see Erza, she won't say it but she's worried that you'll leave after what happened earlier." Lucy said while sitting next to Gray and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Lucy and then looked towards the door that led to Erza's hospital room. They had taken her to the hospital; she had passed out on the way there. Gray may have been in a bad mood after this morning but he hadn't left the hall way outside the door all day. He sat cross-legged right next to the door on the floor.

He hadn't stopped worrying but refused to go and see how she was himself due to extreme embarrassment after what he had let slip earlier.

"Droopy eyes get your ass in there, she's been asking for you for the last hour." Natsu said as he walked out while glaring at Gray before sitting next to Lucy.

"Shut your mouth flame brain." He grunted before standing and moving right in front of the door. His hand was shaking as it gripped the handle. This was the crossroads of fate, either he go in there now and clear things up and hopefully be okay again after some time or run away and never be able to bridge the gap after that.

He walked inside, loving her too much to run away.

"Gray?" Erza asked while looking towards the door that was hidden from her sight by a curtain. He silently walked over and moved the curtain before sitting down, finding his shoes more interesting than the beautiful red head in front of him.

"Gray, look at me," She commanded and he refused. She glared at him and reached out, grabbing a fistful of his soft black hair.

"Ow, Erza, what the hell that hurts you know!" He yelled while trying to pry her hand off his head.

"And it hurts that you won't look at me, so I'm pulling your damn hair until you look at me." She retorted easily. He nervously looked at her, and she was smiling at him with a soft look.

He had never seen that look, it was one he was sure that that damned Jellal had only ever seen, but it was enough to make his heart pound and a blush to cross his face.

"There, I'm looking at you. What now?" Gray asked, trying to sound impatient so she'd not notice his blush.

"Repeat what you said this morning, so I know that it wasn't a dream." She demanded, leveling him with a glare that scared the shit out of him.

"Aye sir!" He said and quickly repeated his confession. She let go of his hair and slid it down to cup his face. She smiled and he swears he saw a small blush.

"Okay. What's next?" She asked and he felt like his feet had been knocked out from under him.

"What?" He asked in shock. Erza rolled her eyes.

"I said what's next for us." She said and he was still confused.

"Sorry but I'm still not following." He said and she buried her face in her hands.

"You think I'm dumb sometimes." She muttered before looking at him, thoroughly embarrassed. She was so bad at this kind of stuff, and not to mention how shy she could be, so she just spit it out.

"Dumb ass I like you too." She had said it so quickly she wasn't sure that he followed her. When his face turned bright red and he began to laugh she knew that he had. She began to frantically wave her arms about in embarrassment.

"What's so funny huh? Did I say something weird? Was I wrong? What did I say?" She yelled in embarrassment and he laughed harder before regaining some sort of composer.

He reached out and placed a hand on the top of her head and kissed her.

"Well, you could start by saying that more often." He teased and she punched him in the gut.

"Shut up." She said while blushing and he laughed some more.

_"You looooooove each other." _ Happy sang as he flew around. Gray and Erza both decided that there was going to be one less Exceed in the guild if he wasn't gone in two seconds.

.

.

.

.

**They bounce in and out of Character, I kept imagining how Erza acted in chapter 264 while writing this and I wanted to write about Gray's panic when she's in danger. I sort of imagined him like he was in the Tower Of Heaven when it came to Erza and when he told Juvia that he didn't know the first thing about Erza and how his determination to get her back safe and sound made him push through the tower and fight. **

**Review please?**


End file.
